


结婚前夜

by fsc0106



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 同性可婚设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

刘也做噩梦了。

惊醒之后脑子里模模糊糊的没有记忆，只记得那一份窒息感。刘也才发现是他把被子盖过头了。

他觉得好笑，柔柔的扯出一个绵软的笑，下意识想往身边人怀里钻。手上却触碰到一片冰凉。

刘也的手在冰凉上放了一阵才想起来，还是他自己突然迷信，觉得该听老人的话，结婚前夜不见面。记得当时焉栩嘉愣了会儿，然后盯着刘也笑

：“好好好，都听你的。”

刘也突然恼起来，裹着被子在床上转了一圈儿。就开始想起焉栩嘉来。

这个小孩儿总是让他感觉到窒息。

其实焉栩嘉在性 事上是好温柔一个人。扩张做的绝对到位，前戏战线也拉的绵长。但是焉栩嘉有些个人的小癖好叫刘也又爱又恨。

他吻起刘也来总是习惯剥夺他所有的空气，rapper的肺活量非刘也能比，总是挣扎一阵儿便败下阵来。焉栩嘉在吻他的时候还有个小习惯，喜欢把右手虚握成拳，四根指的第二根关节重重压着哥哥好看的颈线游移，拖曳出流畅的红痕亦加倍刘也一瞬间的窒息感。每次也就是一个吻的功夫，刘也就软的任弟弟摆布了。但他也不是吃素的，就靠在弟弟肩上喘，热气一丝一丝的专往焉栩嘉最敏感的后颈吐，觉着弟弟呼吸粗重几分的时候就咬住他的耳垂细细的磨。这时候他总能如愿的听到低音炮更加低哑的唤他

：“也哥…你完了”

其实接下来才更磨人。性 事前半程小孩慢的很。喜欢让性器一点一点把肠壁磨平，触碰到那个点时也是慢的，一点一点拉长刘也的快感。他没多久就会受不住，已然泪眼朦胧的一双眼去看他，哀求他快一点。

可焉栩嘉好喜欢看他哭。他最喜欢的就是刘也的眼睛。哭的时候一双眼水淋淋的，眼尾红红的，眼波流转间就像只小狐狸。他总是安慰他快了快了，然后进一步放缓进程，特别是在那一点上反复研磨。

焉栩嘉是在刘也每次要崩溃前才晓得收敛。哥哥每次实在受不住时，就会去咬手臂。焉栩嘉这时候又心疼了，伸手向前把人手摆开，抓住他手腕开始冲刺。这时候又快的不行，和前半程简直天上地下，刘也有次吐槽他上辈子就是只泰迪，焉栩嘉又好笑又气，那次直把刘也折腾了半夜。

刘也想到这儿突然有些难耐了。他想到他高潮时候的窒息感，和情不自禁涌出来的生理性泪水。事后焉栩嘉喜欢把他圈在怀里温存，一点一点的把他的泪吻去，然后在他耳边说些骚话。他还记得有次说的过分了，他用了跳舞时的力道把不防备的焉栩嘉直接踹下了床。小孩爬起来后却止不住的笑，干脆把他抱过去清洗了。

刘也觉得自己脸烧的狠了，干脆就爬起来接了杯温水小口小口的喝。拿过了手机给焉栩嘉发微信

想你了。


	2. Chapter 2

“咚咚咚”  
连续三下不轻不重的敲门声。

刘也不确定的抬头看向墙上挂着的钟表，确认了现在的时间是半夜一点三十没有错。他看着钟些微走神，这还是焉栩嘉选的。表盘上方是两只小小的狐狸耳朵，焉栩嘉非说像他。

哪里像了…

刘也不疑有他的去开门了，以为是那一句“想你了”发酵的甜蜜结果，没曾想一声嘉嘉卡在那儿—  
是翟潇闻。

刘也还没反应过来，就接收到了一个有着馥郁酒香的吻，带着铺天盖地不顾一切的攻势。  
翟潇闻把刘也锢在鞋柜旁亲，膝盖不容抗拒的分开哥哥修长的双腿。

“哥哥明明是我的…”  
“为什么是焉栩嘉？”

刘也水光潋滟的一双眼直直朝他看过去，手放在人一头卷毛上轻轻的揉，完全有把人当小孩儿的架势

“乖了，去睡好不好？客房我和嘉嘉昨天才收拾过…”

翟潇闻盯着他不说话。

刘也摸了摸鼻子，觉得气氛也尴尬…姿势也尴尬。他尝试着动了动想摆脱少年人的禁锢

“我去给你熬醒酒汤好不好？嗯？”

好不好…好不好。  
刘也和他说话总是这样商量的，温柔的口吻。为什么和焉栩嘉在一起甚至到结婚，就没有和他商量好不好。  
翟潇闻整颗心像被泡在柠檬汁里，汩汩的往外冒着酸。

他把头埋在刘也侧颈，顺着咬住哥哥白嫩的耳垂细细的磨。然后薄荷音响在刘也耳边，是绝对的肯定句。

“最后一次。”

吻，是占有身体的工具。  
一方面虎口控制对方呼吸地摄取，一方面唇舌之间缱绻着掠夺本就所剩无几的空气。鼻息纠缠着杂糅着，揉捏上臀肉的掌心滑动至大腿侧面，干脆将人抱着往上撞击在卧室木门。放过那脖颈的同时打上了衣服的主意，脆弱盘扣经不起有特定情绪加持的力度，稍一剥离，便是连串的崩裂与滑落。

刘也脑子已然完全糊住了。屈辱的窒息感平添几分快意。津液互换，一遍遍由他引了香舌逐玩，舐过上颚，舔过唇畔。唇齿相抵间，刘也如同离水的鱼，渴求着从他唇齿间撺掇一星儿半点的呼吸。

“不要了…”  
刘也的手抵在翟潇闻胸前推拒，发出的声音带着缠绵的尾音，似乎还染上了哭腔。翟潇闻莫名酥了骨头。他知道刘也自从和焉栩嘉在一起过后，和他做的时候就很容易哭。刘也不是爱哭的人，他知道刘也的眼泪是因为焉栩嘉。

“才开始呢，也哥哥。”

翟潇闻在性 事上远不如焉栩嘉温柔，甚至算得上粗暴，留痕一向是他的恶趣味。他总是致力于把哥哥操干的连声讨饶，也从没有要放过的意思。总是过火之后，哥哥背过身不理人时，才一声一声的唤也哥哥，撒娇腻人的很，委屈的就像被施暴的是他。

这次是被刘也勒令了不许留痕。翟潇闻比起平时来说的确极尽克制，可还是把刘也弄的哭的上气不接下气。翟潇闻轻轻拍着刘也的背给哥哥顺气，嘴里又开始撒娇告饶，我错了几个字被他说了无数遍。

刘也实在不知道拿他怎么办了，气呼呼想拿起手机就把人从列表上删了。摸索了半天没找到手机在哪，才想起是刚刚翟潇闻把他摔在床上时手机掉地上了。

翟潇闻帮着把手机捡起来，按亮屏幕，刚好是焉栩嘉发来的消息。

“我也想你”  
“乖明天就见到了”  
“好好休息”  
“晚安”

翟潇闻心里的那股愧疚感突然就消失的无影无踪。他把手机递给刘也，笑的一脸无害。

“也哥哥明天一切顺利。”


End file.
